Locus vs Widowmaker
' Request B.png|Peep4Life Cold hearted killers' 'Discription' Red vs Blue vs Overwatch round two! Will Overwtach chalk up a win or will Red vs Blue make the score 2-0? 'Intro' Necro: Throughout the years there have been many snipers and killers. But none are as effective as these two. Mercer: Locus, the sniper of Red vs Blue. Necro: And Widowmaker, the sniper of Overwatch. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Locus aims to be on DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Samual Ortez fought in an event called the Great War, around the same time as a man named Felix. ''' '''Mercer: The two became good friends, and began to work together as mercenaries. Locus is a badass! Necro: And that he is. Locus is considered one of the best mercernaries in the Red vs Blue universe just because of his fighting prowess, as he has shown himself to be able to fight and defeat the Freelancers Carolina and Washington, and then in a long rematch he managed to fight them to a tie, and if he and Felix had more time they would have most likely won. Mercer: Locus wields many different weapons, ranging from guns to swords. First up is Locus' infamous sniper rifle. Locus is such a good shot that Carolina considers him a "Hell of a shot!" Locus managed to shoot a plasma grenade out of the air, even though it was partially covered by a wall at the time. He also shot a grenade that was thrown at him out of the air. Locus' sniper rifle has a clip size of four rounds. Necro: Locus is also known for his skill with a shotgun, which he uses when at close range. It fires in a scatter pattern, and has an effective range of two meters, or six and a half feet. It has a clip size of six shells. Mercer: Locus also wields a Magnum like Felix, and it is just as strong, and Locus is known to throw his Magnum at his opponent after using it. It's clip size is eight bullets. Necro: Locus's sticky detonater fires C-4 grenades that stick to the first thing they touch after being fired, and they can be triggered remotely, exploding after one minute if not triggered. Mercer: Locus also weilds a SAW, or Sub-Automtic Weapon. It holds a total of seventy two rounds, and can fire a total of nine hundred and twenty rounds per minute without jamming. Necro: Now onto Locus's heavy weapons. First up is the Rail Gun. It has infinite ammunition, but it can only fire once every two seconds and it is powerful enough to completly disintigrate a target once they are hit. Mercer: Locus also wields frag grenades that are basically hand grenades. Locus's stun grenades work the same as Feilx's, meaning they explode into yellow smoke which can knock the target unconsious. Note: Locus and Felix are uneffected by their Stun Grenades, so I going to assume that they have gas masks built into their suits. Necro: Locus also wields Teleportation Grenades. And when they explode whatever is caught in the blast radius is stored in a sub space until Locus decide's to let it out. And if a certian set of coordinates are put into the grenade, it will teleport the target to those coordinates. Mercer: Locus also weilds an Inceneration Cannon, which fires multiple Ionized Particles with one shot, and they explode whenever they hit anything, and they are strong enough completly disintigrate a tank with a single shot. Necro: Locus obtained the Great Key after the death of Felix and has shown himself to be a capable fighter with it. The Great Key can easily slice through massive crates and doors. Mercer: Locus also has an armor enchanment called Active Camoflauge. It turns him completely invisible. He also has another one called Grav Boots. It releases artificial gravity from the soles of his boots so that Locus can stick to basically anything. Necro: Locus has survived some pretty insane shit, such as the explosion of the UNSC Tartarus. Now considering how much damage the Tartarus did to the temple it crashed into, and including the ship's size Locus survived roughly (excluding what was blocked by Felix's shield) 38 tons of TNT! ''' '''Mercer: Locus has also survived hits from the likes of Carolina and Washington, being stabbed with a shoulder with a knife, being shot with a Magnum, and being blown up with a grenade. Locus has also dodged bullets at close range, and he managed to avoid attacks from Carolina, who can catch and toss missiles with ease. Necro: But by far Locus' best speed feat comes from scaling to one of his teamates, Sharkface. Sharkface dodged a shot from a Fuel Rod Cannon, which fires plasma. Now plasma traveles at roughly the speed of light, and Sharkface side stepped it with ease, and Locus has shown him self to be able to out speed and tag sharkface with realative ease. Mercer: But Locus is not without weaknesses. Locus is prone to outbursts of rage if someone questions his True Solider mentality, as he will literally tackle the offender, and he has never shown any extraordanary skill with the Great Key. ''' '''Necro: But over all Locus is on badass, merciliss merc, so don't fuck around with him if you want to survive. Locus: "When a TRUE solider is told to kill, he kills. He does not question why. He does not mourn the fallen. He fufills his role and moves onto the next. Washington: "Is that what you want to be? A true solider?" Locus: "No. That is what I AM!" 'Widowmaker spins her web into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Amelie Lacroix did nothing wrong. She just married a man who was a target of the terrorist organazation Talon. Mercer: And when Talon was unable to kill her husband, Gerard, they turned their attention to her. They then abducted her, and brainwashed her to be an assasian. Necro: And her first mission was to kill her husband. And she succeeded. R.I.P Gerard, the bland character that we never got to see. Mercer: From that day on Amelie was not Amelie anymore.She was now the assasian known a Widowmaker. Necro: Widowmaker is known for her small but effective arsenal. Her sniper rifle is known as the Widow's Kiss, and it can swith between a machine gun and a sniper rifle. The sniper rifle can hold a total of three bullets at a time, and the assault rifle can hold thirty at one time. Mercer: Widowmaker's recon visor targets people based on thermal energy, and it somehow highlights specific targets. Necro: Widowmaker's Venom Mine is a low power explosive that, when detonated expels powerful poison that can kill a grown man or woman who is in good health in just seconds. Mercer: Her grappling hook is strong enough to hook into stone and support her and Reaper's weight without breaking. Necro: Widowmaker is very skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to beat up multiple guards with ease. Mercer: Widowmaker is surprisingly durable for someone of her...body type. She survived being punched by Doomfist's gauntlet, which is strong enough to knock down buildings with ease. She also survived Tracer's Pulse Bomb, and getting shot in the head. Necro: Widowmaker was able to avoid shots from Tracer's Pulse Pistols which fire plasma, which you may remeber from locus's anaylisis to be roughly faster than light. Mercer: Widowmaker has shown excellent acrobatics and flexibility, and through genetic tampering at the hands of talon, widowmaker is no longer human, as her heart beats so slow that thermal detectors can't pick up her body heat. Necro: Widowmaker matched and beat Ana Amari in a sniper duel, actually shoting ana in the eye through her scope! Mercer: Despite being an amazing sniper, widowmaker is not perfect and she is overconfidant to a fault, She is poorly suited for direct combat and widowmaker only carries one venom mine on her at one time and if she is in the radius of her venom mine widowmaker will be poisined too. Widowmaker is very vain about her skills, and her visor has a very short battery life. Necro: But overall, Widowmaker is considered one of the best assasians talon has to offer for a reason''.'' Widowmaker: "To life, To death." 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatnts are set, lets end this debate once and for all, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Fight' Volsakya Industrys Widowmaker stood on a catwalk looking down at the main floor of volsakya industrys, when suddenly a voice crackled over her ear piece. Reaper: Hold your position Widowmaker.I'm Going in. Widowmaker: Copy. Locus Lined up a shot with his sniper rifle, and pointed it up at widowmaker. ''' '''Locus:Target aquired Felix. Sleep Tight, spider. Locus fired, but widowmaker dodged the bullet. Widowmaker: I see you. Both combatnts aim their rifles at each other.They both knew only one of them was leaving this place alive Announcer: FIGHT! (Cue:Remeber the name) Widowmaker took the first shot, shooting right through Locus's scope. Locus remained calm, and fired his rifle at Widowmaker, who dodged the shot. Barely. Widowmaker: You were not even close. Locus stayed calm and fired again, and widowmaker dodged once more. Locus Fired his last shot at her, and she dodged again, this time returning fire with a shot that knocked Locus's sniper rifle out of his hands. Locus growled and drew his SAW and opened fire on widowmaker, who avoided the bullets practicly laughing. Widowmaker: You are such a joke! You can't hit me. Locus: I wasn't aiming for you. Widowmaker heard a creak, and she looked behind her just in time to see a steel gurder swing down at her. She avoided it, but at the cost of the high ground.Widowmaker landed on the ground gracefully, pressing a button on the side of her sniper rifle, causing it to transform into an assualt rifle. Widowmaker then turned to locus, who and rushed in close to her, with his fist pulled back. ''' '''Widowmaker doged locus's first punch and she managed to leap back, opening fire on him with her assualt rifle. Locus placed his arms in frount of himself in the shape of an 'X' and blocked the bullets. Locus took a step forward with his arms still in frount of him, bullets glancing off of them with small pings. Locus made his way up to widowmaker, grabbing her rifle, and yanking it out of her hands, locus punched Widowmaker back into a bunch of crates, where she landed with a crash. She coughed some blood, and pulled herself out of the crates. She then drew her grappiling hook and grabbed locus with it, slamming him into a separte wall of crates, then releasing him and rushing over to her rifle, where she picked up widow's kiss. She then reloaded it and turned around, her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot Locus. But he was not there. Widowmaker:(Thoughts) You must have some kind of cloaking technology. Clever, but not clever enough. Widowmaker activated her visor, now being able to see locus, who had drawn his SAW again.Widowmaker aimed and fired at locus, knocking the SAW out of Locus's hands. Locus grabbed the SAW from the ground and opened fire on widowmaker, who turned her Sniper rifle back into an assualt rifle and shot locus's bullets out of the air. Locus pulled a grenade off of his belt, pulled the pin and chucked it at widowmakre, who shot the grenade out of the air, causing it to blow up in mid air, launching shrapurnal everywhere. Widowmaker was scratched and cut about her arms and legs. Some of widowmaker's blood sprayed on locus. Locus:(thoughts) Ah, shit. Locus deactivated his active camoflauge an raised the SAW again, and prepared for anouther assault.Widowmaker coughed a small amount of blood, and then turned widow's kiss, and pointed it at Locus. Locus and Widowmaker opened fire on each other, their bullets colliding in midair,shooting sparks across the room. Widowmaker realized that she was running out of bullets, so she stopped shooting, and lept behind a crate for cover. Locus took this chance to draw his railgun, and point it at Widomaker. Locus squeezed the trigger, and held it down, a high pitched wine being emited by gun's muzzle. Widowmaker looked over her crate and saw the railgun. She grabbed her grappaling hook and fired it at a wall. She yanked on the hook hard, pulling her out of the way, as locus fired the railgun, completly disentegrating the crate Widowmaker had been behind just seconds before. Widowmaker shot Locus in the shoulder with her sniper rifle, who growled and drew his magnum and emptyed the cilp, actually managing to hit widowmaker in the shoulder twice, causeing her to drop the widow's kiss. Locus then pointed the railgun at widowmaker once more, the whine sounded again, and Locus fired the railgun, hitting widowmaker's grappaling hook. The hook disentagrated, and widowmaker fell to the floor. (Cue:Wreak Havoc) Widowmaker picked herself up off of the ground.Locus threw his now empty magnum at Widowmaker who caught it and and threw it back at locus, who sliced it in half with the great key, both halves of the pistol flying across the room. Widowmaker rushed in and kicked it great key out of locus's hand, sending it flying onto a crate. Locus punched widowmaker in the face, and she responded by kicking Locus in the chest, pushing him back slightly. Locus Returned in kind with a kick to widowmaker's gut, sending her very far back, right next to the widow's kiss. Widowmaker grabbed her rifle and transformed it once more, to which locs responded to by turning in visible, having wiped the blood off of his armor. Widowmaker activated her visor once more, this time finding locus... on the ceiling?! ''' '''Locus lept down silently, knowing that his foe could see him. This time locus drew his shotgun, deactivating his active camoflauge, then running at top speed at widowmaker, cocking his shotgun as he ran. a surprised widowmaker fired a round from her rifle at locus, but locus dodged it, then activating his active camoflauge the second he dodged the bullet. Widowmaker saw him and changed her rifle into a macheine gun again, opening fire on locus, who ran straight through the bullets, slamming his shotgun into widowmaker's gut, then getting ready to pull the trigger, until he noticed the glowing purple device that was right next to him. Locus looked down, the face under his helment's experesion changing from one of smug victory to one of cold horror. And with that the venom mine went off. Locus drew a spikey looking grenade, and tossed it on the ground, and then held his breath. Widowmaker lept back from the cloud of purple smoke, coughing hard. the grenade went off. Widowmaker: He seems to have commeted suicide. Au revoir. And with that widowmaker limped away. Widowmaker: He was quite strong. But widowmaker did not notice that the smoke had complelty disappeared, and that Locus was completly fine. Locus drew anouther magnum, and he shot her through the back. Widowmaker's breath left her body with a startled "Oh." Locus then walked up to her,who was trying to crawl away, shotgun in hand. Locus: Die. Locus Put the sotgun to the base of widowmaker's head and squeezed the trigger. The now decapatated french assasian's body slumped over to the ground, what little remained of her head adjorned the floor. Locus then pulled a teleportation grenade from his belt, typeing a set of cordinats into it, then placing it on widowmaker's corpse. Locus turned and walked away in typical action movie fashion, not looking back at the exposion.Widowmaker's corpse teleported into a wall, her lags on one side of and her torso fell to the other side, much to Reaper's surprise a horror. Locus: Felix! Come in Felix. I got the fucking sniper. Did you get yours? Felix: Fucking straight! (holding up sombra's head.) Say hello creepy hacker lady! Well she would if she could. Locus: You are so damn phsycotic. K.O.! 'Results' Necro: I think i'm gonna hurl.(leaves) Mercer: Well this was not exactly very close. While it would seem that widowmaker was faster, that was simply not true. Widowmaker dodged plasma from tracer, but Locus scales to sharkface who avoided a plasma shot from washington, meaning that Locus and Widowmaker have equal speed. Mercer: In terms of strength, Locus was by far stronger as he can scale to Carolina, who lifted and threw a Banshee, which weighs twelve tons. Widowmaker can *Thecnically* Scale to winston as she managed to fight on par him in a short battle. "But winston is stronger than carolina!" you might say. Well consider this. When Carolina threw the Banshee, she caused the entire building to fall, and she also destroyed a large amount of the street below, Considering the damage done and the compopstiton and size of the building, carolina's attack came out to roughly sixteen tons of force. ''' '''Mercer: Winston fought on par with Doomfist, who can destroy skyscrapers with a single strike. The force needed to knock down a sky scraper is roughly ten tons of force, as the skyscraper was not fully destroyed. So Winston's max power equals (roughly) ten tons. In terms of durability, Widowmaker and Locus were not very close. Widowmaker can once again scale to winston, who tanked multiple strikes from doomfist. And as we have already established that equals out to ten tons. Mercer: Locus tanked a massive ship explosion, that equaled out to roughly 38 tons, so durabilility went to Locus in a landslide. Mercer: Widowmaker could see locus when he was invisible, so she did have an advantage there. And Widowmaker arguablly a better shot, but Locus had a better and more haxxy arsenal, and Locus also wore armor. Locus was also more tactical and more level headed. Mercer: So in the end, Locus was to stronger, more durable, more tactical and more level headed in combat. Locus also had the arsenal and the hax to win. Mercer: Widowmaker took her best shot, and missed. Sketch-1550257129053.png|Emperor DeDeDe 'Next time' Sharkface vs Reaper! 'Trivia' *'This Necromercer's longest fight, being about 124 words longer than Bendy vs Cuphead' *'This Necromercer's seconed red vs blue vs overwatch themed fight.' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:Bilzzard vs Rooster Teeth Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Red vs Blue Combatants Category:Web Show Combatants